The Informatics Core offers expertise relating to databases and data systems. Many Cancer Center programs and cores have projects requiring complex information systems, including tissue and specimen tracking, related clinical and patient follow-up information, laboratory information management systems, clinical trials data management. The aims of the Core are to develop, deploy, and maintain data systems to directly support the translational research goals of the Center. The Core develops data systems under a model that allows for multi-site, multi-platform data access via Internet Explorer or Netscape Navigator. The architecture utilizes a scalable Oracle-based back-end coupled to a flexible Web-based front-end. Services of the Core include: (1) design and implementation of data models, (2) design and implementation of user interfaces, (3) maintenance of databases and associated web sites, and (4) custom data services involving specific programming expertise. These capabilities are offered on a recharge basis, both for long-term and short-term projects.